


Yoga Lesson

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [108]
Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: AU, Alpha Peter Rumancek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Job, Breeding Kink, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, Omega Roman Godfrey, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Roleplay, Slut Shaming, Verbal Humiliation, butt plug, curious cat, face fuck, pre-heat sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Curious Cat Anon: Hi! I really like some of your writing and I don’t have characters or fandoms in mind, but would you be willing to write Character A as an alpha that teaches yoga classes for mostly omegas? Character B comes in and they’re almost at their heat but didn’t want to miss seeing the hot alpha. Character A can smell it and teases the Omega the entire class and then fucks them after everyone else leaves. Lots of slut shaming, verbal humiliation, feminization, dirty talk, and breeding kink. Bonus if omegas are legally required to be plugged in this universe and/or the omega chokes on cock before getting bred.
Relationships: Roman Godfrey/Peter Rumancek
Series: Requests [108]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Yoga Lesson

Sweat dripped down the side of Roman’s face as heat simmered low in the Omega’s gut as he positioned himself in downward dog in the middle of his usual yoga studio. Rough hands settled on his hips, tugging him up a bit more into the proper position and lingering there more than usual. Roman’s eyes fluttered shut as his heightened senses picked up the woodsy scent of the damn hot Alpha that taught this class. Peter Rumancek was the only reason Roman ventured out of his apartment this close to his heat like hell was he about to give up his chance of getting his weekly dose of the Alpha just because his heat was going to kick his ass by the weekend. 

The rest of the class went by in a blur of heat and mouthwatering Alpha pheromones and Roman wanted to bury his fingers into Peter’s hair, but Roman endured just like the other Omega’s in the class. Roman took his time packing up, his pre-heat was kicking his ass this week so maybe coming out to do yoga wasn’t the best idea Roman had, but now he had some nice memories to get off to during his heat. 

“Roman,” Peter stepped into Roman’s space making the Omega look up, noticing that they were the only two left in the studio and Peter’s eyes were glowing a low red in a way that made Roman lick his lips absently. 

“Peter,” Roman went to stand up, but was stopped by Peter’s hand on his head and a keen escaped the sweating Omega. 

“I can smell you, all I’ve been able to smell today is you. You’re close to your heat aren’t you?” Peter rumbled as he started stroking Roman’s hair, lips quirking up when Roman leaned into his touch fighting back the urge to purr. 

“Y-Yeah, but I have a few more days,” Roman admitted as he fought against the urge to purr and nuzzle the Alpha’s hand, it felt so damn good in his hair and Roman kept his eyes closed as he knew if he opened them he would be eye level with his yoga teacher’s crotch and he just knew slick would gush out of him at that sight. 

“Yet you came to class today, distracting me with your mouthwatering scent. Fuck Roman, I had to fight hard not to mount you in the middle of class,” Peter growled, at that Roman’s eyes snapped open and he looked up at the Alpha whose eyes were bright red now and fingers tightening in his hair. 

“Tell me no Roman, tell me no right now and you can walk out of here. If you don’t…Well I won’t be gentle, you’ve been teasing me since you started taking my classes.” Peter rumbled, a complete 180 to the usual gentle tone he used during his class to soothe the Omegas. Roman all but melted at the rumble.

“Don’t be gentle Alpha,” Roman stated and whined as his head was yanked back by Peter who licked his lips at the arch of Roman’s pale throat. 

“Open that pretty mouth of yours,” Peter ordered as he used his free hand to work his shorts down around his thighs and Roman’s cock jerked in his sweatpants at the sight of the large, uncircumcised erection and his mouth watered as he eagerly opened his mouth wide for the Alpha. 

“Damn, your mouth is so much better than I imagined,” Peter praised with a throaty moan as he pushed his cock into Roman’s waiting mouth. Roman moaned, locking his green eyes onto Peter’s Alpha red ones and relaxed his jaw. Roman allowed the Alpha to fuck his mouth, unsure if he wanted to be looking at Peter’s Alpha eyes or his normal blue, Roman liked both equal but that thought went away when Peter used his hand in Roman’s hair to yank his head forward so Roman was choking and gagging around the Alpha’s thick cock.

Roman grabbed Peter’s muscled thighs, balancing himself as he was pulled on and off of Peter’s cock, moaning and drooling around the Alpha’s cock. Roman’s usual partners were much more submissive even for Alpha’s so this rough Alpha was wonderful and Roman craved more. 

“Fuck, look at you. You love this, don’t you? Such a fucking slut,” Peter grunted, grip tightening in his hair and Roman groaned in approval, eyes watering each time the head of Peter’s cock hit against the back of his throat. 

“I can tell from the way you’re sucking my cock right now and the way you purposely showcase your beautiful, slutty body off every time you come to my class that you want more than a simple face fuck,” Peter commented as he held Roman in place, his cock lodged in the Omega’s throat. Roman gagged for a moment or two before he figured out his breathing so he didn’t gag around the Alpha anymore. 

“Do you want to spread your legs for me? Do you want me to fuck you rough and hard like I would a whore? Do you want to be my little Omega whore Roman?” Peter grunted, cheeks flushed and the Alpha's scent heady as it filled the room. Roman had honestly never been more aroused in his life as he nodded around Peter’s cock. 

“Fuck, then spread your legs and show me your plugged hole,” Peter ordered as he finally allowed Roman to back off of his cock, Roman gasped and panted for air as drool and pre-cum coated his lips and chin. 

Roman’s eyes fluttered as Peter stroked his hair with gentle fingers in stark comparison to his previous rough touches. Roman eased himself down onto his yoga mat as he wiggled his sweatpants off exposing himself to Peter before he spread his legs invitingly wide. 

“Shee-it, you look like a fucking wet dream like this,” Peter jerked his cock as he hungrily took in every pale, beautiful inch of the Omega. Roman bit his swollen lower lip as he planted his feet on the floor and lifted his hips to show Peter his plugged hole. Peter kept his hand on his cock as he knelt between Roman’s welcoming legs and pressed his fingers against the plug with a smirk tugging at his lips. 

“Mm, ah, Peter,” Roman tossed his head back with a moan when the Alpha achingly slowly pulled the bulbous plug out of his hole, a fresh rush of Omega slick followed and pooled onto Roman’s yoga mat. Peter inhaled Roman’s sweet Omega scent deeply, eyes shifting to a deep, burning red as he set his hands on Roman’s pale thighs.

Roman gasped as he was yanked down so his ass was on Peter’s lap, the Alpha’s cock rubbing at his slick hole and the Omega whined high in the back of his throat and rocked his hips, eager to get Peter’s cock into him as heat started to burn slowly in his veins. 

“You should see yourself, rubbing your filthy, sloppy hole against my cock like that. You are an omega whore,” Peter chuckled as he suddenly tossed Roman’s long, trembling legs over his shoulders, all but folding the tall Omega in half. 

“P-Peter, ah fuck, come on Alpha, fuck me.” Roman arched wantonly, aching to have the Alpha’s fat cock inside of him as his inner Omega keened and whined at the fact that this handsome, strong Alpha was not yet inside of him. 

“Omega. Whore.” Peter chuckled as he planted his hands on either side of Roman’s head and snapped his hips forward harshly. Roman cried out, eyes rolling up into his skull and mouth falling open as he was roughly penetrated. Peter’s large cock sliding easily into his slick, loosened hole and finally, Roman felt complete. 

“Ah fuck, you’re much tighter and slicker than any whore I’ve fucked.” Peter grunted as he started thrusting into the Omega sprawled out below him. 

“P-Peter, fuck! Alpha!” Roman whined as he dug his fingers into the fabric of Peter’s grey yoga shirt and held onto the Alpha as the long-haired man fucked him. 

“You love this, don’t you? Fucking Omega whore, I bet you can’t wait for me to knot you, fill you with my cum and then plug you back up like the proper Omega you are and see if my seed takes.” Peter rumbled into Roman’s ear, the Omega shuddering and keening at the idea of getting pregnant with the Alpha’s pup and tightened his grip on Peter’s shirt as he arched up against the Alpha and clenched around Peter’s cock greedily. 

“Yes, yes, yes, breed me Alpha, come on Peter, knot me, knot my slutty hole,” Roman demanded breathlessly as he shifted his grip from Peter’s shirt to Peter’s long, slightly curly hair. Roman raked his fingers through the dark strands before clinging to the Alpha as Peter fucked him even harder and deeper if possible. 

“Fuck Roman, gonna knot you up properly Omega whore,” Peter growled as he ducked his face into the crook of Roman’s throat, making sure to keep his teeth away from the tempting skin. Roman tossed his head back with a cry as he came over his stomach and stained Peter’s yoga shirt as the Alpha’s knot forced its way past Roman’s slick rim and locked them together. 

“Shee-it,” Roman panted as his limbs went limb and Peter took it upon himself to cradle the Omega to him, massaging the small of his back and humming absently as the out of it Omega hung loosely in the Alpha’s strong grip.

“Really Roman, you couldn’t wait till we got home?” Peter teased as he laid kisses over his boyfriend’s throat. Peter had to admit, the role-play and fucking in his studio was always hot. 

“Missed you,” Roman murmured as he buried his face in Peter’s hair, inhaling this boyfriend’s scent with a happy purr as his body milked Peter’s knot.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
